1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a smoking-waste receptacle and, more particularly, to a smoking-waste receptacle having a baffle system.
2. Description of Related Art
Smoking-waste receptacles are often provided in public spaces so that smokers can dispose of smoking waste, e.g., lit cigarettes or cigarette butts. conventional smoking-waste receptacles have numerous shortcomings.
For example, a conventional smoking-waste receptacle provides a bed of sand into which a smoker can insert a lit cigarette to extinguish the cigarette. The smoking waste is then left in the sand. Such smoking-waste receptacles are not highly desirable because they require the servicer to bend over, take the unit apart, and sift through the sand to remove the smoking waste. This process can be unsanitary and time consuming. Also, the process typically requires some type of accessory tool, which results in increased costs. Also, the servicer may be required to perform movements that are ergonomically undesirable.
Another conventional smoking-waste receptacle has a container for receiving smoking waste, which is disposed within a housing. The container may not extinguish the smoking waste as expeditiously as desired. Also, tools may be needed to remove smoking waste, which requires undesirable cost and effort. The servicer may be required to perform movements that are ergonomically undesirable.